mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
ミカグラ学園組曲 I -Houkago Stride-
'Mikagura School Suite I -Stride After School-' (ミカグラ学園組曲１　放課後ストライド) is the first novel of the Mikagura School Suite series. The main focus is about Eruna who has just enrolled in Mikagura Academy. Summary Chapter 1: Youth Prelude : Eruna is in the middle of a conversation with her mom and Shigure. They are talking about school since the high school entrance tests are getting closer and it's about time for her to move on to high school. Although both of them suggest numerous school pamphlets to her, she rejected them all because the school uniforms aren't as cute as she wanted them to be. Shigure then gave her the Mikagura Academy information book and asked her to at least try to peek into the content a bit. At first, Eruna didn't bother to look at it since she didn't have any intention to attend the same school as him. However, upon looking at the uniform guide section and seeing the model of the girl's uniform, she quickly decided to take the Mikagura Academy entrance test. : It's about time for the entrance test and Eruna didn't make any preparations whatsoever. She was even late to the place where the entrance test was being held. She got surprised when she realized she's the only one taking an entrance test there. However, after taking the written examination and being interviewed by Kurumi and Bimii respectively, she finally passed and Bimii told her that they will meet again at the day of the school entrance ceremony. Chapter 2: Hop Step Tornado : Bimii came to pick up Eruna since the entrance ceremony will start soon, but Eruna was still asleep. After waking her up and all the preparations are done, Kurumi escorted them to the academy by car. Since they went too late and the entrance ceremony was almost over, they attended the Freshman Party instead. : Eruna was shocked to see that the Freshman Party was really different from what she had imagined, since all the club representatives were performing their abilities there. In the midst of all the confusion, a misunderstanding between Kyoma and Asuhi occurred and Eruna intervened, only to make things worse. Thankfully, Seisa finally arrived and managed to calm Kyoma down to avoid a conflict. Asuhi was really grateful for Seisa's and Eruna's actions, and thus he became the latter's first friend. : Eruna asked what a representative actually is, and Shigure and Bimii explained it to her. They also introduced to her some of the representatives that were present there, and also the school system (briefly). Despite her shock upon hearing that she needed to join any club within thirty days or else face expulsion, Eruna still looked forward to her new life in the academy. : After the freshman party was over, Bimii took her along to the girls dormitory and they met Himi there. Himi quickly guided Eruna to her room and she was shocked to find out that her room was nothing but a sleeping bag. Himi said that if she wanted to get a room, then she should join a club. There was also another girl who hasn't joined any club yet besides Eruna, named Katai. Both took the calligraphy club test and only Katai got accepted to the calligraphy club since Eruna's writing was hard to read and as a result she failed the test. Chapter 3: School Life in a Sleeping Bag :First day of school has started and Kurumi and Katai turned out to be Eruna's homeroom teacher and classmate, respectively. After class was over, Shigure checked up on her, only to be blamed for not explaining the importance of the club activity to her in the Freshman Party yesterday. Shigure then apologized to her and suggested that she join his Manga Research Society but she rejected it. After being asked about what kind of club she would like to join, Eruna was accompanied by Bimii to meet Seisa, but alas, she was also rejected to be a member of the going-home club. :The heartbroken Eruna then paid a visit to the calligraphy club to talk about Seisa's rejection with Himi and Katai. Himi then suggested that she look for another club to join, as she felt that it's impossible for Eruna to join the calligraphy club due to her writing. Having heard that, Eruna felt a bit dejected and decided to go to the school rooftop, only to find a beautiful starry sky and Asuhi who was currently gazing through his telescope. Asuhi was really happy to see Eruna since she promised to watch the stars together with him once. Eruna asked him if it's okay if she can gaze through his telescope and he responded well. He also warned Eruna to not touch a button on the telescope. Seeing that Eruna seemed to have an interest in the astronomy club, Asuhi said that he would welcome Eruna to his club, making her slightly nervous and accidentally push the button. This activated the telescope as an item and revealed Shooting Star, Asuhi's ability. :After apologizing to him, she said that she was happy for the invitation but she thought that she'd better look at the other clubs first and he understood her decision. Eruna then tried to join every club, starting with the drama club, flower arranging club, art club, and many more but failed in all of them. In a moment of desperation because of the time limit, Seisa came to her and invited her to become a temporary member of the Going-Home club, to which she quickly responded well. However, Seisa also requested for her to come as the going-home club representative in an opposition battle against the calligraphy club representative the next day, which shocked Eruna. Chapter 4: After-School Stride :Eruna had to fight against Himi in an opposition battle. Before the battle began, Bimii explained the rules of battle. Once the battle has started, Eruna managed to run away from Himi, and devised a plan to crush her crystals by attacking from above. However, Himi had predicted Eruna's movement and managed to counterattack it. Eruna then ran away from her again to protect her last remaining crystal and entered a room. She met an unknown girl there who told her that she is the chosen descendant of lineage, and told her to awaken her ability. Near the end of the battle, when Eruna was in her dead state and Himi was about to do her finishing move, Eruna’s power was awakened, and she crushed all of Himi's crystals in a single blow, making her win her first opposition battle. Involved Characters *Eruna Ichinomiya *Eruna's Mom (Briefly) *Shigure Ninomiya *Kurumi Narumi *Bimii *Kyoma Kuzuryuu (Briefly) *Asuhi Imizu *Seisa Mikagura *Yuto Akama *Himi Yasaka *Sadamatsu Minatogawa (Briefly) *Meika Katai *Unknown Girl (Briefly) Illustrations See also *Novels Category:Novels